pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky/Trivia
*Rocky does not like water. Although it is commonly said that Rocky has aquaphobia (fear of water), that is not entirely accurate since Rocky has shown to be comfortable with being near water and even diving in the ocean during Sea Patrol episodes. **Due to his dislike of water, Rocky also dislikes bathing and usually tries to avoid bathing. Rubble (who is known to be quite fond of bubble baths) even once commented that he couldn't even get Rocky near a bathtub in reference to this. **Oddly, despite his aversion to water, Rocky reveals he sometimes dreams of being a mer-pup. Interestingly, when he is magically transformed into one in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup", he completely lacks his usual aversion to water and actually enjoys it. However upon reverting back to a regular pup, he quickly regains his normal aversion to water. **Although Rocky dislikes water, Rocky doesn't mind snow and ice since (in his words) his aversion comes from not being fond of water being wet, an attribute that snow and ice lack. ***This suggests that Rocky might also dislike other liquids that are wet similar to water. *Rocky shares his aversion of water and bathing with Cali (who has an aversion to water like most cats), however Cali has no problem in trying forcing Rocky to take one as seen in "Pups Make a Splash". *Also like Cali, there is somewhat of a running gag of Rocky getting sprayed by Marshall's water cannons. *Despite his fears, Rocky often finds himself having to face his fear of water in order to fulfill his PAW Patrol duties. *He loves to be eco-friendly. *Rocky won the Pup-Tacular (see "Pup-Tacular" for more info). *Rocky has been first called on a mission 108 times. *Rocky has been called for backup 33 times. *Rocky has been called into action (either a first response or backup) 95 times. *Rocky likes being tickled (Seen in "Pups Make a Splash"). *Rocky is good friends with Zuma and Marshall, despite Rocky being afraid of water. *Rocky does not like pink and yellow (Seen in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt"). **Though he may not show this dislike to Skye and Rubble since they are his friends. **Also shown in said episode, Rocky doesn't usually mind heights. *Rocky is shown to be ticklish in "Pups Make a Splash". *Rocky is the third PAW Patrol member to need help from the other pups. (Seen in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt") *In "Pups Save Ryder", Rocky is seen whimpering. This is the second time he has whimpered. (The first being "Pups Make a Splash") *He has more Pup-Pack tools than any other pup. *Despite his aversion to water, Rocky ironically has his own scuba gear for underwater repairs. *Rocky finally first-deployed with Zuma in "Pups Save the Diving Bell". *Rocky bears a slight resemblance to Scamp from ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure''. He appears to be a Schnauzer/Scottish Terrier mix or a pitbull terrier mix. *Rocky finally first-deployed with Everest in "Pups Save a Wild Ride". *In addition to his role as the eco-pup, Rocky also acts as the team's mechanical engineer/repair-pup. As a result, he often works in conjunction with Rubble, the team's construction pup. *Due to their shared aptitude for mechanics and engineering, it is likely that both he and Ryder are responsible for maintaining and repairing the team's gear, vehicles, and The Lookout's equipment. *One of Rocky's most common job besides being an eco-pup is tracking using high-tech equipment (such as GPS and Sonar). He does this in "Pups Save Ryder" and "Pups Save a Mer-Pup". *During the Mission PAW missions, Rocky is still responsible for tracking by using his radar scanner. *Rocky was given a tugboat in "Pups Save a Stinky Flower". *Rocky has the most deployments from the Air Patroller out of the whole team. *As seen in "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show", Rocky can use his tools to play an instrument (guitar). He is also seen in "Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off" with a banjo. **Basically, he uses his tools as a substitute for hands when holding any kind of object. *Rocky's "parade float" has been used twice, the first time was in "Pups Save the Parade", and the second appearance was in "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens". *Rocky is the fifth pup who lost the pup-tag. *Rocky turns into a werepuppy in "Pups and the Werepuppy". *Rocky is the first pup who escaped without the help of the PAW Patrol after being captured in "Rocky Saves Himself". *The term used to describe the type of dog Rocky is (a crossbreed of unknown type) is a mongrel or "mutt". *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Ryder Category:Protagonist Trivia Category:Dog Trivia